Through the Digi-Dimentional Realm
by DigimonIsBetterThanPokemon151
Summary: When Kari, TK, Davis, Yolei, and Cody are sucked back into the digital world by Gennai and come face-to-face (or face-to-fist) with Marcus Damon, you have to understand, they where pretty freaked. But when a old evil returns, they must join forces to defeat it before the digital world falls. No pairings. Absolutely none. Not even Sorato or Kenyako.
1. Chapter 1

It started out as any normal day. Davis was sleeping in class, bound to get detention. Again. Kari and TK where holding a hushed conversation in the back of the classroom, Yolei was daydreaming, no doubt about a boy she thinks is cute, and Cody was attempting to pay attention in class. Well... as well as one could concentrate with Davis' snoring in his ear.

Said sleeping brunet was awoken by the sound of the bell, signalling the end of the day, and the five digidestined ran out, rushing to the computer room, where they where having an offical digidestined meeting.

Upon arriving, TK was the first to notice the few absences. Mimi, for one, wasn't going to be there because she lived in America, that much was obvious, Joe was probably taking a test, but he had no idea about Sora.

"Where's everybody else?" Davis questioned as DemiVeemon dashed into his arms, the blue being receiving a hug and a pat on the head acompanied by an affectionate smile.

"Mimi's in America, Joe's taking a test, and no one knows where Sora is." Izzy explained, raising an eyebrow at Matt.

"Matt?" TK questioned, worried about his brother's stance as Patamon landed upon his hat.

"What's wrong with your brother, TK?" Davis asked. "His expression is like that emo kid in our cla-"

"I'm not depressed, Davis." Matt said sternly, causing said younger teen to shut his mouth. "I'm just annoyed at Sora."

"They broke up." Tai suplied in a stage whisper.

"I can still hear you, Tai." Matt commented, more amused than annoyed.

"Let's just discuss what we came here to discuss, ok?" Yolei injected into the conversation, Hawkmon already safely wrapped within her arms.

"I agree with Yolei." Cody stated from his place on the ground, being hugged by his digital partner.

Kari nodded with a smile, opening her arms as Gatomon gracefully jumped in them.

"Ok then guys." Izzy began, spinning on his chair to face the computer, seriousness reigning over the room. "The number of fights between digimon for territory has dropped, expecially with the Ogremon."

"How's that a bad thing?" Davis voiced, both him and DemiVeemon tilting their heads slightly, completely in synch.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Because we don't know why."

Yolei clicked her fingers, taking a seat with her feathered digifriend sitting on her lap. "I get it! They could be planning something."

"Or another digimon could be controlling them, like with the control spires." Cody added.

"And the dark gears." Tai commented. "We need to find out why."

"Also," Izzy observed. "There seems to be some sort of structure being built towards the south. I don't know what, but you can just see it on the map." He pointed to it on his satalitelike image on the screen, outlining the structure and it's location.

"So the digital world had Satalites, huh?" Tai joked.

"This is no time for jokes, Tai." Cody disaproved. "We need to find a way to open the digigate so we can check this out." The digital gate had closed for a while after the MaloMyotismon incident, the resident digimon, Genai included (because no one really knows WHAT Genai is...), had decided to rebuild the digital world, what with parts of it still recovering from the digital emperor and Okinawa's hands, before opening the portal so people can freely travel between the two worlds.

"How do we know that's not just the digimon rebuilding?" Kari asked.

"Because Genai and our digimon friends keep me updated on all the stuff being built and repaired, and nothing should even be in that area right now." Izzy justified this by bringing up the emails from Genai and the digimon, before returning to the satalite image.

"Right. So... Any ideas on how to get in there?" Davis asked hopefully with a smile.

Matt and Tai exchanged a glance. "We where kinda hoping you did..." Matt said.

Just as Davis' smile fell, a bright flash filled the room, and Genai's voice boomed through the air.

"I just need to borrow you guys..." Genai rushed out smoothly, each word some how being understood despite the fast way they came out. With that said, he sucked Davis, TK, Cody, Yolei, and Kari, along with their respective digimon, through the computer screen, extracting screams of suprise and turmoil from them as they entered the digital world, leaving behind a dumbstruck trio.

Tai was the first to recover. Leaning back in his chair, he pulled a deck of cards out his back pocket. "Anyone up for poker?" 


	2. Chapter 2

"Well. That was weird." Davis muttered, rising from his spot on the floor of the digital grass, Veemon hopping into his arms.

"What just happened?" Veemon questioned.

"It appears Gennai sucked us through the digigate." TK stated, already on his feet with Patamon perched upon his head.

"Why did he do that? Repairs are still being made." Cody noticed, looking around at the multiple crumpled buildings.

"Who cares?" Armadillomon huffed. "I'm hungry."

"Good thing I brought snacks then." Yolei said, holding up a bag of junk food, Hawkmon hanging out the top.

"Kari? Guys, something's up with Kari." Gatomon said worriedly, staring at her partner, who was in a kind of daze.

"Can you see him?" She said, looking off into the distance and pointing.

"See wh- wow. Who's that guy?!" Davis shouted, rushing forward a few steps.

By now the whole gang had noticed him. A boy, looking to be around 14, with a ponytail in his hair, walking towards them, a yellow digimon next to him.

"Maybe you guys should digivolve." TK cautioned, but their partners where ahead of him.

"Patamon digivolve to... Angemon!"  
"Veemon digivolve to... XV-mon!"  
"Armadillomon digivolve to... Digmon!"  
Gatomon digivolve to... Angewomon!"  
Hawkmon digivolve to... Aqualiamon!"

Said digimon got ready, into battle positions, as the ponytailed male walked ever closer.

The nearer they got, the more the digidestined could pick up their conversation.

"It's not my fault, boss." Said the yellow digimon, Agumon.

"Guys! He has an Agumon with him!" TK whispered.

"Yeah? Well maybe if you hadn't attacked that Dokugumon, I wouldn't have fallen in a river!" The brunet retorted, crossing his arms across his soaked body.

"It was giving me a strange look and- hey who are those guys?!" Agumon spoke curiously.

"Huh?" His male companion looked in the digidestined direction. "I dunno, but I could use a fight!" He puched his fist into his palm, and came at them running.

"Gawsh. And he tells me not to attack without knowing what's going on." Agumon complained, none the less rushing after his partner.

"Maybe we should hide." Davis suggested.

"Yeah, get back guys. Let us handle this." XV-mon voiced, him and the other digimon stepping infront of their partners protectively.

"Yeah, let's hide." Yolei agreed, grabbing Cody's arm and dragging him behind a boulder, electing a shout of surprise from said male, everyone else following.

Meanwhile, the strange male had reached the digimon, launching himself in the air, hitting XV-mon square in the face, fist lighting up in an orange glow.

"Ow! That hurt!" XV-mon exclaimed in suprise.

"Oh come on! Man up, he's a human! I bet Joe could punch harder than him." Angewomon joked.

"Is it bleeding?" The blue digimon voiced again, turning to the female angel like digimon.

"No you idiot."

The ponytailed male pulled out a strange contraption, and TK noticed it looked kinda like a digivice.

"Hey guys. That looks like a digivice!" He shouted, rushing forward.

"DNA-" The 14 year old was cut off by TK ramming into him, shoulder first, both collapsing on the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?!" The older shouted, getting to his feet at the same time as the other.

"Stop a sec! What is that?" The blond asked, pointing to the rectangular object.

"None of your bussiness! Move!" The brunet punched TK in the face, putting him back on the floor.

"TK!" Angemon shouted, swooping down to his fallen partner. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Angemon." By now the whole gang had come over to TK,checking to see if he was ok, which, upon being confronted, Davis would deny.

"Hey kid," The oldest said softly. "Why'd you stop me from evolving Agumon?"

"First of, I think introductions are inorder. I'm TK, you are?" TK questioned.

"I'm Marcus, Marcus Damon." Marcus said with a grin. "And this is my partner, Agumon."

"Wow!" Davis shouted, rushing over to Agumon, poking his nose. "This is the first time I've seen another Agumon!"

"Another?" Marcus voiced confusedly.

"Yeah. My brother, Tai, has an Agumon as his partner." Kari smiled. "I'm Kari by the way. This is Gatomon." She patted said digimon (who had returned to her Champion mode after the threat had been disarmed, the others returning to rookie) on the head, who purred in response.

"I'm Cody, this is Armadillomon." Cody said, deeming the other brunet trust worthy.

"My name's Yolei! This guy here is Hawkmon!" Yolei grinned, placing said digimon back in her arms.

"What about that guy?" Marcus asked, jerking a thumb at our favourite hyperactive brunet.

"That's Davis, the little blue guy is Veemon. Don't mind them, we think Davis was dropped on his head at birth." Kari joked.

"Oh come on! That happened like one time!" Said brunet pouted, joining the conversation again.

"Hey guys! Look, a TV!"Cody pointed, revealing a small old fashioned TV box.

"Oh yeah. I saw one of them. It doesn't work though." The oldest commented.

"Guys?! Are you ok?! What happened?!" Came through the TV, which Kari had successfully used to contact the other digidestined.

"That was just luck." Marcus pouted, crossing his arms.

"We're ok Tai. Sheesh, stop worrying! We've already saved this world more than once, once more won't hurt us." Kari said, smiling.

"You can't blame us for worrying, we're your older brothers." Tai's blond companion added. "What's happening anyway and- Who's that guy and why does he have an Agumon?!"

"That's Marcus Damon. We met him just now, before finding the TV. And no Tai, that's not your partner." Yolei said, leaving out the part about TK getting puched in the face, as of which no mark was made.

"Right. Just try to find Gennai, and he can tell you what you need to do so you can all get out the digital world and back home." Izzy suggested.

Nobody ask where Yolei got that bag of food from. Let's just asume she keeps a supply in the computer room.  
I will try to get the next chapter up soon, but at the moment I'm writing about 4 different things, so that may take some time.  
Till next time! 


	3. Chapter 3

"Back home... No. Nope. I came here for a reason, I can't go back yet." Marcus said sternly.

"So why are you here then?" Cody questioned.

"Because Agumon and my friend's digimon partners wanted to come back to their world to help regain peace. I didn't want to leave Agumon, and so I followed them." The older brunet explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How did you even get into the digital world? Gennai closed all the gates!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Gennai? Who's Gennai? That creepy, short old dude?" Marcus asked, confused, before waving it off. "Nevermind that. Obviously we got here before the gates closed."

"Duh!" Agumon cut in.

"... You're right. That's not my Agumon." Tai commented.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" The yellow digimon in question growled.

"Calm down Agumon. You know what happens when you get pissed." Marcus cautioned.

"What, does he Hulk out?" Matt joked.

"Very funny blondy, I bet you think you're- hey I wonder what happened to Thomas..." The ponytailed male wondered.

"Thomas? Hey Izzy, wasn't there a Thomas in the news a few weeks back?" TK asked.

"Yeah, Thomas . He cured his sister's illness and-" Izzy was cut off by marcus' exclamation of, "Damn! I knew nerdstein could do it!"

"Taiii!" Davis wined. "Why is this guy weird?" He was shut up by a elbow to the stomach (Yolei) and a slap to the back of his head (Kari). "Oww! Why'd you do that?!"

"Rude." The two offending girls justified.

"Ok... And he thinks I'M weird..." The tallest commented.

"Back to you, who are you?" Izzy questioned.

"Dude, they already told you. Marcus Damon. Maybe you should learn to listen."

"No, I ment why do you have a digivice and a digimon partner?"

The whole gang fell silent, all eyes on Marcus. Even Davis' pouting couldn't be noticed.

"My dad made this thing. I still have no idea how it works though." He answered, holding up his burst digivice.

"Kari, show him the D3s." Izzy demanded, the brunette girl complying, shoving her hand, with her D3 safely cradled within it, under Marcus' nose.

"What is that? Is that thing your digivice? Want an upgrade?" The in question male asked, evidently staring from the D3 to his burst digivice, to the first model Izzy was holding up on the TV screen.

"Our digivices are just fine as they are." Cody muttered, taking offence.

"Wow. Little dude has an anger streak huh? Reminds me of Keenan..." and thus the brunet was lost in memory land.

"I don't have anger issues." Cody protested.

"Yeah? TK said he doesn't have problems with the power of darkness, but I'm pretty sure he does." Davis supplied, causing shouts of protest.

"I have a reason for hating the darkness!" TK shouted at the same time Cody belted out, "Different circumstance!"

"Can everyone calm down! Now!" Yolei growled, causing everyone to shut up. Even if she wasn't terrifying when angry, she had a habbit of accidently spilling secrets.

"Ok, now that everyone's quiet, where's Gennai, Izzy?" The purple haired girl asked.

"He's a few miles North of you, away from the structure in the south." Izzy answered after a few moments of shock.

"Well let's go then!" The girl cheerfully said, rushing off in the supplied direction with Hawkmon flying beside her, leaving the rest of the digidestined and Marcus with Agumon in her wake.

"We better get going, gotta catch up before she gets too far ahead!" Kari said, smiling, before turning off the screen and rushing after her team, who were already infront of her.

"We may as well help them. Come on Agumon!" Marcus sighed, before racing after them.

"Wait for me boss!" Agumon shouted, moving as fast as his short legs could take him. 


End file.
